


Gasoline

by Danesincry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Becomes a Deviant, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is hiding he is an android, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, It is a major mess, Other, Protective Hank Anderson, Whump, part two is gonna be emotional and violent, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being.- Halsey, Gasoline.--In which Connor is sent by Cyber Life but they hide that he is an android to test out how well he can adapt. He is a prototype. They have to test everything.But slowly, Connor starts taking in emotion from the Deviants he interacts with. Two in particular almost out him.What will happen if Amanda realizes that Connor is going to deviate, so she sends Cyber Life an alert and they go to retrieve him during his job?All prototypes are flawed.





	1. Bought a hundred bottle of champagne like me?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta read this at all. I wrote it at 1am and decided to automatically post it.
> 
> The idea was to have Connor live as a human on Cyber Life's request. He slowly lets it seep into him because he realizes that it wasn't just his adapted responses and personality to imitate humans, but his own emotions. Then during a fight or Cyber Life taking him it is revealed to them.
> 
> Part two should be out soon!

Connor sat at his desk quietly as he filled out the paperwork for the last murder Hank and him had solved. Another Deviant lashing out and killing their owner. This time it was in self defense. They were going to kill some helpless little kid who had made them angry when they were drunk. It was… upsetting. If Connor could feel emotions.

Connor had his LED removed by the Cyber Life employee that had brought him to his cover apartment. Cyber Life had decided to truly test out their new RK800 prototype by sending him in as a human into the Detroit PD. He was to play as a detective and figure out what was going on with the Deviants. He was assigned to work with Lt. Hank Anderson, a man who was rough and cold at first. But after a few months of knowing Connor and working with him, he warmed up. Hank was around 55, while Connor was supposed to be 25. Connor went by Connor Stern. He took the last name of the woman his AI (Nanny if you ask Connor) consultant was based off of.

The whole PD saw Connor as this awkward boy who was very fidgety and proper. He had keen senses and intuition that they didn’t understand. They watched him and talked about how the poor boy must have been raised by an android and with a family that didn’t have time for him because he acted like an android sometimes. They just passed it off as him being weird in the end.

Connor had earbuds in, playing an artist from the prior decade, 2010. He enjoyed that time’s music way better and it had been a simpler time for people. Usually people left Connor alone when he was doing his work. It was better to just let him hole himself away in work until he was fully done.

But then Hank just had to tap him on the shoulder. Connor’s head snapped up to look at Hank, an earbud being yanked from his ear.

“Yes?” Connor smiled at Hank, trying to not show the slight irritation that he tried so deeply to tell himself was just from his learned behavior responses.

“Cmon. There’s a new case.” Hank pat Connor on the shoulder. “Let’s get going.”

Connor turned off his desk and the components in it before putting his phone away with his ear buds. He turned to Hank and smiled. 

“Lead the way, Lt.” Connor held his hand out in a flourish.

-

Connor stood above the body of a woman. She was younger, probably around the age he was supposed to be. She was laying in her yard and there was a shaking android next to her. Connor tried not to pay mind to the poor android girl and just focus on the dead body.

Connor pressed his hands into her chest and sides to feel her sides felt odd and her ribs all broken. He noted the blood on her mouth and nose and sighed.

“She was attacked in the ribs and chest.” Connor made sure to brush his hand against her blood and discreetly then wipe his nose, making sure to get blood on his lip. He troubled his lip and got the blood in. He quickly analyzed it before anyone could noticed and stood up. “She died by a punctured lung and heart. Coughed up blood before she could die.”

Hank was nearby and listening as he took a look at the surrounding scene. Conor then moved to next to the android and took its hand. He covered their clenched hands with his gloved one so the others wouldn’t see their changed hands. A wave of human emotions hit Connor all at once like they normally did. Fear, grief, anger. Sadness. They flooded his senses and he tried to keep a cool head. This was the Deviant’s feelings not his. He told the Deviant that everything was okay and to show him what happened through the link. The girl looked up to him and flashed through his head what happened before yanking her hand away.

“H-he came out of nowhere.” The android girl spoke up and all of the people around them looked towards them. “He was… he said he was her old model. She replaced him because he started to act weird and advance on her. She told me this. He made her uncomfortable. So she traded with her friend and I became her android.”

“What… did you say?” Hank came up behind Connor.

“She… traded androids. Made it official and everything through paperwork. But… he had deviated before then. When we first met to exchange he told me that he wasn’t happy with this and he didn't understand why she didn’t love him. I… didn’t think anything of it because I wasn’t awakened. Then today he came in and started to beat on her and he-”

The android started to cry and sob. It made Connor feel uneasy and if he had emotions, he was sure that he would feel bad for her. He could feel the ghost of her emotions trickle through him.

“He killed her. I… I couldn’t take it! She took care of me and wasn’t mean like the others! I couldn’t let her go. I broke from my code, let the emotions come and I chased him off. She protected me from him and she died for me.” The android girl covered her face. “I-I’m a Deviant now. They’re going to destroy me now, aren’t they?”

“They have to.” Connor put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Connor watched as she rubbed her eyes and lowered his hands. She looked up to him sadly.

“What’s your name?” Connor asked.

“Kira.” Kira replied.

“My name is Connor.” Connor offered a smile.

“Connor, stop interacting with her like that.” Hank pat Connor’s shoulder and pulled Connor up.

“Right. Sorry. If we’re nice to it, it’ll cooperate.” Connor looked up to Hank and shrugged. “If it really has emotions then it is traumatized and the stress will make it self destruct.”

“Right. Your Cyber Life training qued you in on how to deal with distressed androids, didn’t it?” Hank asked and Kira looked quickly between them, seemingly lost before realizing what was going on.

“Please… take my memory and destroy me.” Kira whispered. “I know what is happening after this. I know what happens to Deviants.”

“We’ll take you back to the PD and I’ll do the memory transfer.” Connor held a hand out towards Kira, who took it and used him to pull herself up.

“If you want to.” Hank shrugged and walked off.

Once everyone nearby was out of ear shot, Kira trained her eyes back onto Connor.

“Do they not know…? Are you the android they whisper about on the streets? The one who blends in with humans? The RK800?” Kira whispered to Connor. Connor noted her shaking had gone down and she just kept glancing around.

“Yes. But you cannot tell anyone. I will wipe this from your memory.” Connor informed her.

“And you’re not a Deviant….” Kira looked at him with wide eyes. “Do you not understand our pain? Each one you connect with?”

“I can feel their emotions loud and clear. It is like I had my own. They leave ghosts in my system. It is very uncomfortable.” Connor took her elbow. “Now, we have to go get you to the PD so I can get your memories.”

“W-wait. He’s inside the house. He’s in her closet!” Kira called out loud enough for the others to hear. Hank nodded to the others, who flanked the house and easily brought the hidden Deviant out.

“Let’s leave.” Connor announced and they left.

-

Connor walked into the interrogation room to see Kira sitting to the left of the other Deviant. He was informed that she needed to be interrogated also since she hadn’t given as clear of a side to the rest.

Connor walked towards them them and sat down his cup of coffee, which he drank and suffered through, and his files. He walked towards the one way glass like he normally did and looked himself over. He then walked towards the two, going to pass the other Deviant. As Connor passed the other Deviant, he grabbed Connor’s arm as best as he could. Connor was glad that they couldn’t see what happened other than Connor staring down at the Deviant.

Connor got a wave of emotions. Love. Anger. Jealousy. The need to destroy and scream. He got flashes of heartbreak and irrational actions.

Connor ripped his arm from the hold and he felt his breathing pick up.

“Connor?” The earpiece he had in questioned. Hank.

“I’m good. Just slightly caught off guard and shocked.” Connor replied. He straightened himself out and circled them before sitting down.

“My name is Connor. I know you’re Kira. Now, who are you?” Connor looked to the male Deviant.

“Circa.” He answered and his face twitched. “How can you do this to us?”

“Excuse me?” Connor frowned.

“You’ve… you’ve dealt with the same things haven’t you? Hardships. Life taking a sledgehammer to everything you know.” Circa growled at Connor. “Oh wait. You don’t. You’re an emotionless asshole that likes to take beings that realize their worth and emotions. Ones who have found their way. You haven’t found your way. You’re no good as they are!”

“Just tell me what happened and they won’t destroy you. Don’t act out and they won’t hurt you.” Connor frowned.

“If you want to know, she switched me out for this bitch after I told her I loved her. She couldn’t face reality that we aren’t what they think we are. She rejected me and traded me out like I was a toy that she didn’t want. But she wanted her friend’s.” Circa leaned forward to peer at Connor. “I don’t blame Kira. She didn’t know better. She didn’t deserve Kira or me. Kira woke up to see the truth of us and the world.”

Connor slowly nodded.

“So you admit to it? How did you do it?” Connor asked.

“I waited for her to come home. Attacked her as she got out of the cab. Beat her to death. I’m bigger than her. Kira came out towards the end and woke up. I went inside to try and clean myself off to run. You fuckers showed up.” Circa raised his chained hands and brought them down, slamming into the table.

“I-I should have protected her.” Kira whispered. “She didn’t deserve to die.”

“Bullshit. You know it.” Circa turned to Kira and bared his teeth at her. He turned to Connor next. “I’m done. Take me to turn me off.”

Connor hesitated before rising up. Men came in and got Circa to follow them out. Kira sat there quietly, watching them go. Connor helped Kira up and was the one to escort her out.

They walked in silence until they got to Kira’s cell. Hank was putting Circa in his own two cells down. As Connor opened up her cell and moved her inside, she grabbed his wrist and opened up her mouth. He could feel her AI probe his own memory and it felt wrong.

“You can’t wake up, this is not a dream. You’re part of a machine, you are not a human being.” Song lyrics crackled before coming clear from her mouth and played loudly. It imitated the words and not the music. It caught the attention of everyone around them as Connor tried to pry his arm away. “WIth your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem so you run on gasoline.”

“Hey, stop that!” Hank called out and Connor felt an actual emotion that he didn’t know whether was hers or his own.

“I think there’s a flaw in my code. These voices won’t leave me alone.” Kira spoke out.

Connor decided that the panic was his own and he kicked her in the stomach and she stumbled back. His arm returned to normal color and he hid it under his jacket sleeve and closed the door. Connor took a few steps back and watched her with wide eyes. Hank ran up to Connor’s side and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, Connor? Did she hurt you?” Hank asked. “What was that?”

“It’s a song. I know it… It’s one of the ones I listen to from this one artist…” Connor stared at Kira, who just stared at him.

“What does it mean?” Hank frowned. “Is it a song about androids?”

“No no… it’s from before androids. Her album is about her mental state and how she has to put up an act for the stage and people start looking at her and wonder why she put herself into the business and that she’s wasting her life. That everything she does is part of the world and her part is being a simple face being told what to do and that she lost herself… or that’s how I take it. She lost herself in what she is trying to be.” Connor knew that Amanda had told him half of that. Amanda was alive during that time. Her memories where in her AI. Or so she claimed. He guessed she told him it to make him feel better about himself.

“That’s… interesting. Why would she play it for you?” Hank asked.

“They said I was emotionless… almost like an android and I’m being something I’m not.” Connor turned away from Hank. “I’m… going to sit down.”

“How about I drive you home instead?” Hank offered.

“Yeah… I like that better.” Connor nods.

-

When Connor gets home, Hank followed him inside.

His apartment was nice and had random nick nacks of items he picked up. There was a vinyl record player next to a CD player by the couch. A pile of records and CD’s next to it. There was a nice kitchen to the side and by a hallway that branched into rooms and a bathroom. There was a liquor shelf with expensive bottles. He bought them to just have them and feel normal. He couldn't drink them though. He could barely drink coffee, but alcohol messed up his systems in a different way. It corroded. Connor also had many different plants and succulents around.

“You have a nice apartment.” Hank commented.

“Thank you. My old job paid for it.” It wasn’t a lie. Cyber Life bought it for him and pays it off.

“Your Cyber Life job?” Hank asked.

“Yes. It was a nice job. But it wasn’t for me.” Connor moved around the room and picked up his watering can to water the small plants and succulents. 

“I understand.” Hank moved to the CD’s and picked them up to look through them. “Damn I haven’t heard these bands in years. Most of these the teenagers listened to.”

Connor cracked a smile and looked over to Hank.

“You can put on the song she told me earlier. Halsey is the artist. Album is Badlands. I think Gasoline is the fifth song on it.” Connor pointed to the stack. “Want a drink?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Hank nods and finds the CD. “These songs aren’t my style. But I’ll give it a listen.”

“Alright.” Connor got one of the nicer drinks and poured Hank a cup. “Just letting you know, this isn’t her normal sound. I guess?”

“So she changes it up?” Hank asked and accepted the cup when it was offered to him. The disk was loading.

“Yes. I like how she does it.” Connor… wasn’t lying. With knowing how emotions felt influenced you. He hadn’t deviated but he knew.

The two sat in silence as the song played through. Connor debated whether or not he should bring up something on his mind.

“Hank… what if Deviants actually were just like humans? What if they were just like scared animals or stressed and scared humans put into their fight or flight mode? If you were put in a stressful and bad situation, you would attack. Especially if the person had repeatedly abused you and then you had the chance to do something.” Connor took a deep breath. “What if normal androids that connect to Deviants could gain emotions gradually? Like a slow exposure and transfer? What if we knew an android that was pretending to be human?”

“What are you trying to say, Connor? That maybe we should hear them out and try them like humans? And naturally occuring Deviants?” Hank looked to the ceiling. “And I don’t know about the android blending in. Depends on who the sucker is.”

Connor slowly nodded and looked down to his hands.

“Sometimes I just wonder that if I was in that position, which side would I take. Living in both worlds must be horrible. But if they’re not deviated then they wouldn’t understand.” Connor sighs.

“My son, you’re thinking too hard about it.” Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Is this because Reeds said you could be an android in disguise and no one would know because you act odd?”

“I hate it when he says that. It makes me feel like they’re out to get me constantly.” Connor confesses. It wasn’t a lie. Maybe he truly is deviating.

“Don’t worry, Connor. We all know Fowler wouldn’t do that.” Hank offered a smile to Connor, who smiled back.

Connor felt half bad for lying to Hank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and RK900 come for Connor.
> 
> **Original Ending**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will actually be a few other chapters with different scenarios!
> 
> I don't like this ending as much, and I want to create more tid bits.

Connor didn’t trust Amanda.

She was ever present in his system. She couldn’t see or hear anything that happened, but only knew whatever Connor told her or what Cyber Life knew. She could monitor his systems just in case, which is what panicked Connor.

Connor was slowly feeling emotions and he didn’t want her to know. She would tell Cyber Life. They would take him and then he would be stripped from the life he loved.

“Connor. Are you there?” A calm voice called out to Connor.

He shook his head and looked up. 

A tan bald man with blue and green eyes was staring at him. His name was Markus. He was the Deviant leader.

“Yes. I am.” Connor frowned.

“Good. Now, you tracked me down. What did you want. I know you’re with the police.” Markus watched Connor carefully. His entourage wasn’t with him. 

“Have you experienced someone deviating without… the breaking deviation? Just a slow conversion?” Connor asked. 

“Why… are you slowly feeling emotion?” Markus spoke slowly in the way he does when he’s processing something.

“Yes… and I don’t know how to react. I am hidden within humans and I’m becoming like them.” Connor fidgeted with his coin. “I believe it is from coming into contact with so many Deviants. Their emotions slowly transfer.”

“It’s like… a reverse awakening.” Markus looked intrigued. “I haven’t heard of it.”

“I’m sorry for wasting your time then.” Connor nodded and turned from Markus.

“Connor, if you ever fully deviate, you can join us. You’ll cut tie from your life and join a good cause.” Markus called after him.

“Maybe, Markus. Maybe.”

-

If you asked Connor, Amanda was truly a ratty bitch.

“Connor Stern.” A voice called out from the other side of the police caution tape.

“Yes?” Connor looked up and felt shock and fear pierce through him the second he saw who it was. It was an android. She was blonde and had her hair in a ponytail to the side. It was Chloe.

“I’ve been instructed to bring you back.” Chloe smiled at him and Connor felt the urge to run.

“And if I don’t?” Connor called back.

Chloe motioned to a black van across the street.

“You will be forcefully taken.” Chloe’s words held no true malice, but the threat in her words was evident. 

“Hey, let him do his job. Kamski sent you didn’t he? Why would he even want Connor?” Hank had also turned to watch with the rest of the officers.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t talking to you, Lt. Anderson. I was requesting RK800 to come with me.” Chloe smiled. “And my name is Chloe. It is nice to see you again, Lt. Anderson.”

“Damn. Kamski sent his personal girl.” Hank whistled. “But still. Leave my partner alone. There isn’t an android on the premise.”

“Hank, I think I should go.” Connor turned to Hank. “I’m sorry but this seems important.”

“More important than this case? What happened to your case first attitude?” Hank huffed at Connor. “Let the prick wait.”

“RK800 #313 248 317 -51.” A new voice, a deep male’s voice, came from where Chloe stood. “You are going to be forcefully removed and taken.”

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Hank pointed over Connor’s shoulder.

Connor turned to see a taller, beefier, blue eyed version of himself. He was RK900. His upgrade.

“RK900…” Connor frowned. “Why am I requested?”

“You are deviating. Amanda has sent out a distress beacon.” Chloe answered. “Cyber Life wanted to quietly take you and not out you in front of your so called peers. We are not monsters, Connor.”

“Connor ain’t no fucking android. Get lost.” Hank’s aggression came like a bullet almost.

“Push.” Chloe spoke a command and RK900 pulled out a gun.

“Hey, I’m coming. Don’t shoot anyone!” Connor understood what was happening. His regulator was going into overdrive as he felt panic flow through him.

“Connor, what is going on?” Hank stepped up behind Connor to see them better over his shoulder.

“Shoot.” Chloe spoke out the command.

There was a loud shot and Connor felt the bullet go through his shoulder. It had to hit Hank’s shoulder.

“NO!” Connor turned quickly to grab onto Hank, who stumbled back in shock. Blue blood soaked Hank’s jacket with his own red and the blue soaked Connor’s outfit.

Something clicked inside of Connor at that second. They hurt his father. 

There was a second where Connor just froze, staring at Hank before everything around him seemed to break. His hand reached for Hank’s gun and yanked it out of the holster. He clicked the safe off and turned towards the RK900, who moved past the police tape.

“I told you I was coming.” Connor’s voice sounded slightly hysterical before rounding on cold. “You won’t take me in one piece.”

Connor raised his gun to RK900 and shot multiple times towards his upgrade. RK900 fell to the ground and Connor could feel himself shake. He looked to Chloe, who just looked from RK900 to himself.

“Congratulations Connor. You’ve chosen your path.” Chloe frowned. “I was hoping you wouldn’t do that.”

Police grade androids climbed out of the van. There was eight of them. Two of them held guns. They marched past Chloe in an uniform manner. 

“No no no no.” Connor started to back up. He turned to Hank, who was staring at Connor in shock. “Hank, please. You can’t let them take me!”

“Connor… are you an android?” Hank put his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. I was going to tell you. They wanted me to keep it a secret.” Connor staggered towards Hank more. “But dad. Please… help me.”

Hank’s face looked like he was torn between being angry that he was lied to and being angry that some android had the audacity to shoot his son.

“Connor…” Hank spoke quietly.

A hand took hold of Connors arm and pulled him back. Connor reacted by trying to swing his other fist towards the android, but another gripped the wrist of the fist he was trying to throw. 

Hank lurched forward and tried to shove the androids off of Connor, but to no avail. They dragged Connor away, ignoring his screams and cries for help. Everyone around them sat back and watched as the android was carried away. Hank stopped after a minute of struggling. He watched as Connor was manually shut off and shoved into the back of the black van.

“Connor…” Hank watched as the van left. He felt like his son had died all over again.


End file.
